Nemesis Prime
Nova Prime was the predecessor to Sentinel Prime Nominus Prime. An expansionist and a supremacist, Nova Prime believed that Transformerswere the greatest among all life forms and that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe. After being sucked into the Dead Universe, Nova was chosen to be the host for the Darkness, an otherworldly counterpart of the Matrix of Leadership which worked by transforming the inhabitants of the Dead Universe into undead wielders of anti-life. Upon merging, Nova was reborn as the sinister and extremely powerful Nemesis Prime. He now sees it as his mission to fulfil the Darkness' imperative by expanding the Dead Universe's hold into the living realm. Nemesis may seem to hold sway over both his troops and the Darkness, but nothing could be further from the truth. The powerful Galvatron sees the Darkness as his rightful inheritance. And then, there is the fear. The fear that the Darkness has more in common with the Matrix than Nemesis is comfortable with. He feels he has earned this power, and isn't willing to see it follow its natural path. It is for this reason he must eliminate Optimus Prime. And it is for this reason he fears to face his successor. Bio Original Nemeis Prime Long ago in Cybertron's past, before the Great War, Nova Prime made efforts to evolve the Cybertronians in preparation for their "destiny". At his behest, Jhiaxus, his chief technical adviser, altered six Transformers to be able to combine into a being of higher intellect and strength. However they were driven mad by the merging, and they devolved into a monster. After this, he ordered the construction of the first Ark. Despite Omega Supreme's objections, Nova deceived the Cybertronian populace into believing that the''Ark'' was intended for exploration, rather than its true mission of conquest. Spotlight: Optimus Prime Nova Prime disappeared along with the rest of the Ark's crew into an anomaly in the Benzuli Expanse and was presumed dead. Spotlight: Galvatron Despite his aggressive intentions, these never came to light, and the Transformers honored Nova Prime's memory with a statue.Megatron Origin #3 However, countless years later, when Optimus Prime downloaded himself into infraspace to survive an attack from Megatron, he sensed the presence of Nova Prime... and was filled with an incredible sense of dread. Escalation #6 These feelings led Optimus Prime to seek information from Omega Supreme, and shared with him his belief that Nova might still be alive, and his feelings of dread. In turn, Omega told Optimus of Nova's story, and later learned of Monstructor. Optimus was left with the knowledge that the Prime lineage was corrupt, and it gave the Autobot leader something to ponder about. Spotlight: Optimus Prime It was later learned that Optimus Prime's assessment was right: Nova Prime was still functioning, though in a strange half-dead state in the Dead Universe, and was now the fearsome figure known as Nemesis Prime, powered by the almighty mind-altering anti-Matrix, the Darkness, which ruled the Dead Universe. His grand plan, the Expansion, was intended to merge the Dead Universe with the real one, allowing him to both return home at long last and''direct the merged universe into a new, more ''ordered era. He already had an outpost and minions on Gorlam Prime, ready to direct his coming Expansion. He'd had already had Nightbeat captured by some of his minions and programmed Spotlight: Nightbeat to assassinate Optimus Prime at a set time, Spotlight: Hardhead, as he subconsciously knew the Darkness would behave like the Matrix and jump from him to Optimus if given the chance. Spotlight: Sideswipe With that secured, Nemesis Prime decided that the Expansion was ready to begin. He dispatched Galvatron to Cybertron in a mission to secure Thunderwing, kill the Autobots guarding him, and bring the Pretender to the Dead Universe. Galvatron secured Thunderwing, but spared the Autobots, viewing it as a small rebellion against Nova. Spotlight: Galvatron After observing the Reapersabout to destroy Earth, he ordered Galvatron there to stop them, since the Earth was part of their expansion plan. Devastation #3Galvatron performed his task well, but Prime remarked to Jhiaxus that he was aware that Galvatron had his own agendas and secrets. Devastation #6 After Cyclonus secured the Nega-Core and activated its guardian, Nemesis Prime initiated the Expansion with the rest of the Dead Universe crew. Spotlight: Cyclonus Nemesis Prime was found by Jhiaxus on the remains of the Ark, thinking back on old times and planning for the future. Upon receiving the latest intelligence on both Cyclonus and Nightbeat, he dismissed the former and requested Jhiaxus take care of the Nightbeat situation personally. When Jhiaxus reported Nightbeat's death, Nemesis was unmoved, deciding he would take over Nightbeat's mission and deal with Optimus Prime himself. Spotlight: Hardhead Nemesis Prime attacked the prison facility on Garrus-9 while Optimus Prime was inspecting it. The Autobot defense forces were helpless against him: Nemesis was immune to all their firepower and used his deadly decaying touch to instantly snuff out their lives. Seeing that conflict was futile, Optimus Prime ordered all the defenders to retreat, then faced Nemesis Prime directly. Nemesis gloated about the upcoming Expansion, then revealed to Optimus Prime the nature of the Darkness and channeled it as a weapon against Optimus Prime.Spotlight: Doubledealer Unfortunately for Nemesis, the Darkness did want to leap to Optimus as he'd feared, and it would do so if he either used it or touched Optimus. Enraged, Nemesis backed off and resorted to firing a torrent of normal energy. Optimus was able to withstand the blast however, but their fight ended abruptly when Nemesis, distracted by the battle, was shot in the back and killed by Galvatron, as part of his plan to claim the Darkness for himself. Though Optimus Prime soon destroyed the Darkness-infused Galvatron (or so he thought), Optimus remarked that he couldn't mourn his predecessor, noting that Nova Prime was long dead. Spotlight: Sideswipe Nemesis Prime resurfaced years later, alive and with his wounds pulsating with dark energy. He appeared from a portal to the Dead Universe on the planet Dykayra, greeting a shocked Galvatron. Heart of Darkness issue 3 He claimed that D-Void, a malevolent and powerful entity within the Dead Universe, had restored his spark, allowing him to take revenge on Galvatron and take back the Darkness. After a brief battle between the two, Galvatron's minions intervened, but Nemesis brushed off their firepower and destroyed several of them by devouring their energy. He then mutated into a gigantic, horrible monster, seemingly falling under D-Void's direct control in the process, and continued the fight against Galvatron. In the end, Galvatron was able to summon his army and force Nemesis Prime's body back through the portal before destroying it. Heart of Darkness issue 4 MECH Nemesis Prime The human-manufactured robot known as Nemesis Prime is a mindless drone created by MECH, controlled remotely by a human operator. In order to cause psychological, as well as literal, damage, the machine was built in the exact likeness of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Nemesis is capable of operating as both a semi-rig truck and a humanoid combat robot with the same strength, agility, and firepower as the original article, except with MECH leader Silas in control. It has none of Prime's moral strengths and also lacks any form of pain receptors, making it an utterly merciless killer. In Ultima In Ultima, the original Nemesis Prime was freed from the Dead Zone by Padro Lodo and Unicron in order to gain a possible Decepticon Leader/Inner Circle member in the event that either Megatron or Galvatron should fail the Organization for the last time. Because there are two Nemesis Primes in existance, the original has kept his name while the clone of Optimus has been renamed Nemesis Major, and has been given the role of honorary Harbinger. Category:Decepticons Category:Organization Category:Antagonists